


Thanksgiving firsts

by Jennbrenn



Category: Philkas - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennbrenn/pseuds/Jennbrenn
Summary: Some thoughts on Lukas are that creatively there can be a lot of growth with him because he's discovering who he is. Philip on the other hand is very set in his ways because he's learned coping mechanisms that work for him. Lukas is hilarious because he's smart funny but he's also dumb funny. He's naive...not very worldly. Philip is fiercely loyal. Philip knew he would have a gay boyfriend and live a perfectly normal gay life eventually. He never thought he'd find somebody as hot as Lukas somebody from upstate somebody from a farm somebody who rides motorcycles. That never crossed his mind. He was going to find a pretty city boy just like himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what Beta is, but I think I need one. This is typed entirely on my phone with one finger or dictated into text and then edited. I'm worse than a dinosaur...I'm a dinosaur tryin to make it in the modern world

So how is it? Lukas is so busy stuffing food into his mouth and trying not to feel nervous that he doesn't finish chewing when he just says "It's awesome!" Gabe can attest that Philip peeled each and every sweet potato, sliced everything as carefully as he could to be sure that it would cook evenly and did everything to make the world's best sweet potato casserole...just for Lukas. He also knows Philip confessed he's never made anything for anybody except his mom.


	2. Thanksgiving

Chapter 1  
"Have you ever had that casserole at Thanksgiving? You know the one that's like made with fuckin' sweet potatoes or yams or something... And they melt those little mini marshmallows on top? Philip glances around the pond, taking in the flawless endless sky above, the smell of dry fall leaves, the warmth radiating off Lukas, even with his jacket on and thinks about it. "Yeah I think I saw it on a commercial one time". Lukas takes a deep breath. "It's what they call like comfort food right? Well that's how I feel when I'm with you... Like being on the bike or like just hanging out with you... It feels good...like happy...ya know. Like if I could be jumping the bike and then like have sweet potato casserole...like that's like every day with you". "Dude , that's so sweet." Phillip shifts a little without actually looking at Lukas. "And so fuckin dorky" He doesn't look at Lukas both because it's sweet as hell and it makes him feel so giddy and scared that he doesn't want to ruin the mood. He also wants to hear uninhibited Lukas and sometimes that works best without eye contact. Lukas could give a shit...it's true as shit and he's never felt like he could say what's in his head to anyone...ever And this amazing boy so fucking cute, so fucking hot...teasing him a little... It never ever felt like this with anyone...ever. Lukas pictures Philips' arms tight around his waist as they ride the bike all over the back woods. And holiday dinners and the cabin under the best of circumstances... for the first time in his life he thinks about the future.With this boy.Who's going to be a man. And his heart feels weak and strong and excited and happy all at once. And it crosses his mind... How is it that he can feel this way about another person. Let alone a boy. But the truth is...whatever this is...this is his person. Rose was a wonderful friend. Rose was kind and patient. Rose was normal. Rose was what should be. And Phillip. Well he was all-consuming. He was the moon and the stars. He was clothes on and clothes off. He was Senior year... College... Apartments. The future. He was life at 30 years old, 40 years old...60 years old... And right now and tomorrow and the next kiss. Lukas knew that he was on a different path from what he expected of himself. What others expected of him. But somehow Philip saw a whole different view of life... A "who the fuck cares" perspective. He came from a place where what Lukas was worried about really didn't consume a lot of people's energy. And yet Lukas was completely overwhelmed with the thoughts in his head.

As Lukas steeps in his thoughts Philip has made a decision. He's going to make that casserole for him. He's going to find a recipe and go get what he needs and just make it. For him. It's pretty typical that Lukas is lost in his head and Phillip is being concrete. Making decisions. That's part of their beautiful crazy dynamic.


	3. Aunt Vivian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Vivian...the quiet riot

Sometimes Bo decides to skip Thanksgiving completely. But this year with all they've been through he thought it would be a good distraction to go see his sister Vivian. Vivian usually has a small group over so he knew he wouldn't be overwhelmed. And he knew that she would be able to handle anything Lukas brought with him as far as emotional baggage.  
It's about 12:30 and Lukas is standing in the kitchen with Vivian. She gave him a hug on the front doorstep and dragged him into the kitchen to set him to work. Bo is on the front porch having a beer. "So Lukas", she says , "this is how you make real whipped cream". She hands him a stainless steel bowl from the freezer and a carton of heavy cream and a big bag of powdered sugar. She pulls the vanilla extract from the cupboard. With everything lined up in front of the mixer she gets him started. Just before he turns on the electric mixer she says "Lukas, how have you been"? Lukas looks at her, looks at the mixer, looks out the window. He looks back at the mixer. "Okay I guess". "Lukas, besides therapy do you have anybody to talk to? You know Bo isn't the easiest person to open up to. And I don't want to push too hard. It can be hard to talk when you're a boy and you're nearly a man. I don't know I just... Do you have someone?" "Yeah...yeah I kind of do.


	4. Home is where the pie is

"Dad ...I want to be dropped off at Phillips. He texted me and said Helen and Gabe would like to have me over for dessert".Bo holds back a sigh and says "Yeah sure". Then he takes in a deep breath and says "Yes. Yeah that's a that's a good idea. You need to spend time with your friends. You guys have been through so much and today's a good day isn't it? It'd be good for you guys to spend time together without a crisis happening".  
Lukas hasn't quite thought this all through but he's not planning on going home tonight. He wants to have some Thanksgiving food with Philip and watch a movie and accidentally doze off. He'll just text his dad later and hopefully his dad won't try to put his foot down. It seems he's been doing that less and less often and if this conversation is any indication he's accepting at least the fact that he and Phillip are good friends. The best of friends.  
Lukas has a plate of cocktail weenies sitting in his lap with half of a pumpkin pie wrapped up stacked on top of it on a paper plate. These were the two things he wanted to share from Aunt Viv's Thanksgiving dinner. Phillip told him he had a surprise for him for the Thanksgiving food he wanted to share.


End file.
